Taking into consideration reduction in size of an imaging unit in a case of carrying the imaging unit, there has been proposed an imaging unit in which a viewfinder is foldable along a body or is allowed to be contained inside the body (for example, see PTL 1 or PTL 2). The imaging unit is so configured that a user (photographer) pulls out the viewfinder to use the viewfinder.